pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Character Creation/@comment-112.198.68.35-20170415063328
I liked the balancing of the character creation.. Like f.) has 19 set skill points and g.) has 17 while the other has 12.. But I've been playing too long and experienced too many things, and I find it more enjoyable to role play :D At first I was like, trying to compare the choices by maximizing the skill points I get to use and ended up on Stage 1: c. Stage 2: a. Stage 3: b Stage 4: c.. But when I read the backstory, it doesn't feel right to me to go to Pendor just because of some economic bard problem, I mean what about my callous, but fair father?? Do I get to say goodbye to my parents?... So I started to try different combinations of choices and I found out the most awesome one... Stage 1: f.. and Stage 4 e.. That's the most awesome backstory (for me) ever coupled with Stage 2: d.. and Stage 3: b.. That was my main character... The other three of my characters are 1.)the nomadic woman, future Emira of D'shar that has the blood of Pendor royalty; 2.)the daughter of a former knight, grew up like a normal noble, future Falcon Knight grandmaster that will help Ursula reclaim Ravenstern but then again will be the future queen of whole Pendor by starting her own kingdom; 3.)and the romanticist guy that was raised by noble healers who went to a university but later knew that the noble healers who raised him are not his true parents, he'll marry a romantic lady in pendor... This is when I played v3.7... And now I am a little bit disappointed in the editing of some of the Stage 4 backstory... On 3.7, if you chose e.1 or e.2) on Stage 1, the backstory is different on the other choices in Stage 1.. It was "your father met your mother near Singal while she was being chased by assassins"... But in 3.8 it's no longer different to the Stage 1: a, b, c, d backstory... And because of that... I can't ignore anymore the 4 skill point disadvantage of the Stage 4: e. choice since other choices gives at least five skill points and for Gosh's sake, that one point is pathfinding.. I mean.. all I get in exhange for at least 4 skills points is being able to found a Griffon Knights Order? Sad thing the only letter that's unique is when you chose Stage 1: f.) or g.) since other Stage 1 choices brings you the same letter... Well my point is, the character creation is all good on balancing and is spicy but still lacks pizzazz spiciness since some of the backstories are redundant and some are too short... And yes, I'm pretty much stuck on char creation and I gladly give you the permission to think I'm weird.. P.S. At least now, when you choose female char.. and university student.. you won't get to search wine, and women anymore... but wine, and men.. XD P.S.S. I am thinking if I could move on with a female character that is lean and... muscular.. as she adapt on a nomad's way of life..